From Hell to Heaven and Back
by b-roksgurl5678
Summary: when jamie closed her eyes on that stretcher, she was not supposed to open them ever again, but what if she did? Another suprise in their life causes happiness now, but is that happiness permanant?
1. A Huge Miracle

Please R&R!  
  
  
  
"Jamie!" He screamed in terror. Landon held her limp pale body in his arms. tears streamed down his cheeks. Her pulse was  
  
weak and breathhing faint. life was going perfect. this can't be happening! she just fell. past out. He ran and called 911.  
  
he got an ems there, and had to follow the ems in his car. Memories shot through his mind. Thier wedding. Their first kiss.  
  
There first night as man and wife. their choclate lab, Murphy. They pulled into the hospital he ran to her stretcher, she had  
  
opened her eyes, and smiled a weak grin. Landon grabbed her hand. Jamie couldn't die!  
  
Jamie's POV- Landon took my hand. The pain was so terrible. it felt like bomb's were going off in my head. everything   
  
around was blurry, except landon. one tear drop fell down her cheek. she closed her eyes. she was suddenly waking up,  
  
in a room with tubes and wires hanging out of me. when i opened my eyes, the pain was gone, I felt like a million dollars!  
"Landon! I feel fine! I'm better!" I said to him  
  
Landon's POV- When she said that, i finally breathed normally again. "Oh thank god!" I said. he took her into his arms.  
  
He prayed and thanked god over and over for what he had done to keep jamie with him. A docter came in with some tests.  
  
"strange as it is, and i can't explain it, but jamie, you're in remission!" he said, obviously confused.Jamie and landon sobbed  
  
together that night. a week later he brought her home. Murphy ran up to jamie and sniffed her then "danced" around her  
  
happily. "Hey little girl! how you been?" she said petting her. Landon carried her up stairs. they fell into a deep sleep, in   
  
eachother's armd. life couldn't get any better.  
  
  
COULD IT? 


	2. A Little Miracle

He put his hand on her stomach as they looked up at the stars. "If it's a girl?" She asked  
  
"Gracie" He smiled. "good one! Madison." she said "I like it. how about, ally." he said "ooh, I really like   
  
that one. ok, if it's a boy, how about chance?" she said. He made this god-awful face like it was the   
  
most repulsing thing he'd ever heard. She laughed "ok no, there's Henry." she said "that's pretty good.   
  
what about Adam. or Rafe." he said happily "oooh! rafe is great, it's edgy I like it." she said. "so have   
  
we narrowed it down any?" he asked "if it's a girl either gracie, Madison, or Ally and if it's a boy Henry   
  
or Rafe." she said looking up at him. If you havn't figured it out already, They were expecting a child.   
  
Her stomach was just slightly larger than normal, as she was very early on. They slowly stood up and   
  
went inside. He cooked her dinner, spaghetti and they watched the movie Ten Things I Hate About   
  
You. He looked down and realized she was asleep. He carried her upstairs and just watched her sleep.  
  
I could stay awake  
  
just to hear you breathing  
  
watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
while you're far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever   
  
He didn't ever want to leave this woman, this woman he loved. She began to smile as she slept,   
  
talking in her sleep. She said his name twice. That made him smile. He thought it was wasting time   
  
sleeping, because if he did he could only dream of her and that just wasn't good enough.  
  
Well, every moment spent with you  
  
is a moment I treasure  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
cause I'd miss you babe   
  
and I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
cause even when I dream of you  
  
the sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
He kissed her gently, between her eye and her eyebrow. It made him think of how he was before he met   
  
her, into so much trouble. He thanked God again and again for sending Jamie to him. What better of   
  
a blessing could he have? Not just the love of his life, but God. He just wanted to stay right here with   
  
her, for all time.  
  
Lying close to you   
  
Feeling your heart beating   
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming   
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing   
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together   
  
And I just wanna stay with you   
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever 


End file.
